


Defile/Hummock/Slough

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), first grader eren, short and sweet and dang adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: Once they are all in order - or as orderly as a bunch of first graders will get anyway - Petra marches them inside, single file. Levi stands to the side and counts them as they pass.Twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two…Levi frowns. They’re missing one.





	Defile/Hummock/Slough

“Alright! Everyone line up! It’s time for lunch!”

There are screams and shouts and what sounds like a herd of tiny buffalo as the kids abandon whatever they are doing on the playground and run towards Petra and Levi. Once they are all in order - or as orderly as a bunch of first graders will get anyway - Petra marches them inside, single file. Levi stands to the side and counts them as they pass.

Twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two…

Levi frowns. They’re missing one. He flashes the number of kids to Petra with his fingers, then jerks his thumb at the playground. She smiles and nods in understanding, continues leading the rest of the group to the cafeteria.

It doesn’t take Levi long to find him. He’s in the sandbox. Or what used to be the sandbox as he’s managed to dig past the sand and into the dirt beneath it. The mound of debris he’s piled around him as he’s dug comes up to Levi’s hips. It’s quite impressive, really, considering recess is only fifteen minutes long.

“Eren, what are you doing?”

Eren stops and stabs the plastic spade into the ground as he turns towards Levi.

“I tire of this place. I have dreams and places to be, Mr. Ackerman. So I am tunneling my way to freedom.”

Levi has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Where did this kid learn to be so melodramatic? It’s hilarious.

“I see,” Levi says once he’s sure he can keep his composure. “Well then, I’ll leave you to it.”

“You’re not going to stop me?”

Levi shakes his head. “I admire your spirit, Eren, and wish you luck. I’ll just tell the lunch lady to give your peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Jean. Since you won’t be needing it.”

Eren lets out an indignant squawk, then he begins to climb his way out of his hole. He almost slips back down when he reaches the top, but the potential indignity of Jean getting his sandwich is enough to give him a final boost of determination and he heaves himself out with one final ‘oof’. He scrambles to his feet and takes off for the school building.

“What about your grand escape?” Levi calls after him.

“There’s always taco day,” Eren shouts back.

Levi rolls his eyes fondly before hurrying after Eren in hopes of persuading him into at least washing his hands before he touches any of his food.

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly but surely slogs her way through all her april fics*


End file.
